Glacial eyes
by Blackobsideon
Summary: Alexia never died and now she wants to put the Ashford family name back on the map by retrieving her stolen research data from Wesker but what will happen when Wesker adds some extra Elements into themix? please R&R rated M to be safe
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Oh all rite I admit it resident evil isn't mine but it will be MUAHAHAHAH sighs

Just so everyone knows the Alexia in my story has basically had an upgrade from the game. This Alexia has the powers of the novelised version (PLUS any weird and wonderful things that popped up in the game) so if you haven't read that there could be a few surprises

Prologue

Chris saw her through the linear launchers scope

If you could call it a her

Grey pebbled skin covered its entire body, four dragonfly wings sprout from its back and an in inhuman hate burned in the depths of its already blazing eyes

Witness the glory of Alexia Ashford

Chris didn't think so, dodging the acid it spat at him he rolled to the right and brought the weapon to his shoulder. He aimed, saw it screech and fired

"Eat this _your majesty_"

A blue burning fury leapt from the weapon and before she could dodge, it plunged into her stomach

Shock registered in its eyes and cracks appeared around its body, light erupting as its body expanded the last thing the beast saw before it exploded was a triumphant look upon Chris's face.

The cold emotionless voice of the self- destruct system rang throughout the base causing several carriers to raise their heads from their gruesome meals

" This facility will self-destruct in five minutes I repeat this facility will self-destruct in five minutes. All doors have been unlocked to help expedite evacuation

Chris didn't have to be told twice he jumped over the gore and down the stairs just as an explosion tore them from the wall he hurried further down the hall and saw Wesker with Clair as his hostage.

* * *

Back in the anthill observation room however the walls were covered in the gore that had once been alexia. And as the Redfield siblings argued with the shade wearing killer the pieces began to reform until a very naked Alexia Ashford stood once more in the centre of the room

She cocked her head to the side listening to the trio she started for the stairs but was halted as the self destruct announcement once again rang throughout the building she didn't need to be a super genius to realise she should leave

She looked down at the hole she had previously made in the reinforced glass, the regeneration process had taken a lot of her energy and although alexia would never admit it

Alexia Ashford was tired and wanted to leave this place with her brother

Jumping down through the glass Alexia landed far below in her secret lab area completely unfazed by the one hundred ft drop

Uhhhhhhhhh a viral carrier moaned, they disgusted Alexia intensely, worthless failures she called them.

She knew this one, Harold Songfelt, a disgustingly fat man who had constantly talked behind her back when she had first come to the Antarctic base all those years ago

The creature before her was a mere shadow of the man he once was, skin hung from what was left of his mangled face and bloody saliva dripped onto the tattered remains of what was once an expensive red suit

It nashed its teeth and lunged at its prey with a disgusting grin plastered across its face

Alexia's face certainly had a look of disgust but minus the grin as it lunged she grabbed it by the neck lifting it several inches off the ground it struggled violently against her vice like grasp

"Oh Harold what has become of you" she spat as she threw it over the railing and down into the raging inferno that had once been her beloved ant hill

As the body was destroyed and she finally caught sight of the ant hill a feeling not unlike sadness creped into her mind but was snuffed out almost immediately by the cool feminine voice of the self destruct announcement

" There are four minutes until detonation"

Alexia hurried into the cryo room and found her brother lying sprawled over the floor she picked him up with a tenderness rarely associated with an Ashford. Alfred was different he was in essence, her

" Do not fear dear brother I shall protect you"

She placed his dead body into the cryo tube and ran over to the main console she typed several things into the computer with the grace of a pianist and brought up the emergency exit protocol she had, had installed. When she was about to activate it she caught something else out of the corner of her eye

Release and purge Alaster?

She clicked on purge. and smiled, this could get interesting she thought. A section of the wall turned around and a second cryo tube was revealed. Inside, the naked body of what appeared to be an 18 year old male, with alabaster white skin and hair that looked like spun gold.

" Why greetings Alaster I would stay and chat but we all must go now our separate ways"

Alexia pressed the escape protocol button and stepped into the cryo chamber with her twin. The tube closed over and started to move downwards revealing its second function as a super powered lift.

Alexia watched the second tube copy hers exactly and as the two tubes speed off through secret tunnels and finally went there separate ways she whispered to her brother's corpse

"Back to Rockfort dear brother"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO so what do you think huh huh is it worth reviewing and if your going to flame it, think hard I use them to heat my toast!!

But seriously all criticism is welcome from constructive to downright nasty


	2. Paradise

Chapter 2 " Paradise" 

Sorry for the late post I would just like to point out that I don't own Capcom or any of its fantastic characters

8 years since the Antarctic incident

7 years since Chris and Jill were married

5 years since Steve was rescued alive and well

-----Western beach-----

Chris lay on the golden sands of a beach on the beautiful island of Talino island off the coast of Australia.

His hands behind his head as he lounged in the sun watching time go by. It certainly was a big difference from fending for your life against a horde of flesh eating zombies and other horrifying creatures. Yup just the glorious sun and the sound of wav….

The tranquillity was suddenly destroyed as sand was thrown all over him.

Chris jumped up spluttering and wiping sand from his face. After a few minutes of wiping he finally managed to clear his eyes enough to glare at his attacker.

A small 6 year old boy stood in front of him holding an empty bucket. He had chocolate brown hair and clear blue eyes. He was wearing red Hawaiian style shorts and a large white t-shirt at least 2 sizes too big. on his face he wore a cheeky grin.

"oops sorry 'bout that daddy"

Chris's glare died on his face and his heart melted at the site of his cute little boy

" that's ok Mike I'm sure you didn't mean it right?"

Little Mike thought for a moment searching for the answer that wouldn't get him punished. Although he was pretty sure his dad wouldn't do anything, no he wasn't the one Mike had to worry about but she wasn't anywhere to be s…

"MIKE !"

Both Chris and Mike turned to see a beautiful women run towards them 

To Chris time seemed to slow as he watched the woman run towards him. She ran close enough to the sea so that the waves were just touching her feet. When she was about 10 ft away from them she flicked her hair back out of her face

Mike just seen his mum Jill run over to them with a stern look on her face 

Mike was terrified how had his mum found him so quickly last time he had seen her she was on the other side of the beach he had literally seen her there two seconds ago. He was also puzzled as to why his father was staring at her like that, he looked like some kind of zombie.

His Mum finally arrived why had she been running so slowly ?

"Mike where've you been Clair's been looking all over for you" 

He suddenly felt a whole lot better at least his Mother didn't want to kill him and His aunt Clair wanted to see him she was his favourite well his only aunt really. So without a second glance he ran over the warm sands to the other side of the beach to where aunty Clair and uncle Steve were lying on their towels basking in the light of the sun.

Watching her son speed off Jill smiled and turned to her drooling husband with a worried look on her face

"oh no I broke him again"

----Eastern beach-----

Clair dressed in a light red bikini and matching sunhat leant against her sleeping auburn boyfriend, reading a Biker magazine. As Mike approached he watched as she brushed her hair out of her eyes then she noticed him she put down her magazine and Mike seen the front cover and smiled. He loved having a super cool aunt. 

"where've you been sugar"

" nowhere aunty just er playing with daddy"

Clair looked at Mike knowingly and he was slightly disconcerted as it always seemed that his aunt knew what he was thinking. Not like his mum, he knew she could read his mind with as much ease as wielding a ten tonne rocker launcher like it was a cardboard tube.

But now the curiosity got the better of mike and he had to ask 

"aunty what did you want me for"

Clair gave him a huge grin before replying

" well Uncle Steve and me found this little critter when we were out on our walk"

At this she produced a bucket filled with water and at the bottom a small crab. Mikes eyes grew to the size of saucers at the sight of his new prize

"thanks aunty thanks so much"

he gave his aunty a kiss and sped of with his prize clutched protectively to his chest.

Clair smiled warmly at his rapid retreat while Steve snored loudly in her ear her face scrunched in annoyance and she elbowed him in the ribs.

Steve jumped at least 3Ft in the air

"What where who when why!!?"

Clair rolled her eyes at this

"seriously what's the point of having a virus enhanced lover who sleeps 90 of the day what if I was attacked"

"I really don't think anything stands much.."

Clair's eye twitched at his uncompleted sentence and he shut up quickly. His mind raced thinking of ways to appease the anger of his Chocolate haired goddess.

He suddenly looked at her with innocent eyes

"would a hug and kiss make things better"

Clair laughed at this

-----Umbrella corp. installation 34 codename " The Glittered Tiger"-----

A man sat in a huge chair clothed in an expensive black suite arching his gloved hands he stared at the huge computer screen suspended in the air in front of him for a long time pausing only to push his sunglasses further up his nose or to run a hand through blond hair.

On the screen were several pictures of a typical family enjoying themselves at the beach. His lips curled into a malicious grin as he watched a young boy throw sand over his father, a man he knew all too well

"Redfield"

Wesker for that is the man's name (author: well DUH) typed several commands into his armrest and a video link appeared to a clean cut soldier.

"yes sir ?"

"I want you to take a team of men to talino island and pay the redfields and co a little visit"

the soldier nodded curtly

"yes sir shall we eliminate all targets"

Wesker thought for a moment before smiling once more

"No captain I want you to take the young redfield child and bring him to me"

"but sir…."

the only reply the soldier got was a brief red glow from behind the blond's sunglasses before the link was terminated.

"well my friends it looks like we'll be meeting again very soon"

Wesker then got up from his seat and proceeded out through a door laughing coldly the whole way.

TBC

Blackobsideon: Forgive me for the late post holds wesker in front of him as a human (sort of) shield to avoid thrown tomatoes

Wesker: my new suit 

Blackobsideon: oh dry your eyes you can buy another 30

Wesker: sniffle

Blackobsideon: Hope you all enjoyed Please R & R


	3. Plans set in motion

Chapter 3 " Plans set in motion"

I do not own Capcom or any of its sublime characters

---Umbrella corp. Installation 23 " The Opal"---

The soldier fell with a sickening crunch at the bottom of an expensive Black dress. Alexia smiled and continued on her path down the well lit corridor, every so often she would pass a door where just beyond the light, unspeakable horrors lurked gnashing their teeth.

They were of course mere bugs to the Ant queen and they knew this therefore keeping out from under her well pedicured feet.

She finally came to her desired destination, a large 8 inch thick door with a retinal scanner. She pursed her lips at this setback then she heard a pitiful groan behind her.

Whipping around she spotted a brave carrier making its way towards her.

"my my my don't we look important AND we have two perfectly good eyes, mind if I borrow them"

She grasped the zombie by the head and dragged it over and scanned its eyes once finished she threw it clear through the roof.

Advancing confidently through the threashold into the large central computer room beyond Alexia couldn't keep her triumphant giggles to herself.

Quickly finding herself a terminal she accessed several key files downloading them all onto her Pendrive before, with a devious little smile adding a crippling virus into the Umbrella mainframe.

She quickly exited the room and found her way back to the Ashford private jet leaving the facilty to fall apart on its own. Now she had not only recovered the bulk of her previous research but a good bit of Umbrellas as well.

" How unfortunate for you fools did you really think you could compete with I, Alexia Veronica Ashford"

She laughed coldly throwing, her head back with glee.

"I do so hope that my little virus doesn't interfere with your mainframe"

---------- The Glittered Tiger/ installation 34/ B1------------

Wesker paced in his office waiting impatiently for his latest employee, the incredibly talented Stuart Whitmore an expert in the field of Biogenetics among others, graduating from university at the age of 16. The only person matching him was the late Alexia Ashford. In only three months he had managed to progress the development of several projects but most importantly a viable cure for all the known virus's derived from the original mother virus "Progenitor" the work was still unfinished but he seemed confident of his ability to complete it.

There was a knock at his door and Wesker calmly told the visitor to enter. It was of course Dr Whitfield dressed in a buttoned-up lab coat black suit trousers black dress shoes and a pair of glasses propped on his nose.

"Ahhh Dr Whitmore I've been expecting you how are you ?"

Truth be told Albert Wesker always greatly unnerved Stuart. His boss was reputed as having a temper which usually lead to the death of other scientists but he was always so nice to him.

"Im fine thank you sir, yourself ?"

Wesker laughed inwardly it had been a long time since someone had asked him that.

"fine fine now do you have anything new to report on your research into the possible cure"

"yes sir all of us down at the lab are confident to begin tests on living subjects"

Stuart actually really wasn't he knew what the live subjects were. Humans taken from the streets to be guinea pigs in his experiments. That's why he was so adamant to work on a cure for these horrific viruses rather than perfect existing ones.

"great work if this succeeds ill make sure your promoted to head of the Umbrella Science division"

"thank you very much sir now if you will excuse me I must continue with my work"

Leaving faster than greased lighting Stuart sped down the corridor towards the lift

After he was gone Wesker sighed, he so hated being nice

Level B4 "the Glittered Tiger"

Stuart was much happier back in his lab surrounded by his research and no creepy bosses to distract him.

He was now one hundred percent sure that his Anti-virus (which he had named Salus) was capable of eliminating and negating the affects of almost all of the Progenitors decendants, as unlike other people who had tried to create cures to the virus's such as "T", Stuart had access to the original Virus from which all of the Virus's had been developed. The original sample of progenitor.

He was however only about 24 percent certain that Salus would have the desired effect on a human patient who has been infected for more than an hour.

Human physiology was already so unstable compared to that of insects. There was no telling how the T-virus would react to the anti-virus after more than an hour.

He took a deep breath, they would be administering four humans with 4 separate viruses T ,G ,T-Veronica and Progenitor in just under ten hours.

He hoped for the sake of his subjects Salus _was_ successful.

----Celeste Manor/ unknown location-----

Alastor Ashford sat in a comfortable armchair drinking peppermint tea while working on a laptop. Since he had awoken, five years previously after his Cryo-pod was discovered by an Australian search team, he had managed to reclaim one of his families most ancient estates as well as a sizeable fortune.

It had been quite amusing when the Australians had attempted to take his blood sample, and even now five years later it still brought a smile to his alabaster statue like face. The syringe had of course exploded in a gout of flame because of the strange reactions taking place in his blood due to the T-veronica his "darling" cousin had experimented on him with.

At the thought of his cousin Alexia his eyes flashed yellow and he crushed the teacup into tiny fragments. There was no love lost between. In fact he hated her bitterly them but he still couldn't kill her

No he had made it his mission to stop her and the organisation Umbrella, which is where he was actually soon to depart. To a secret facility to see what he could find out and perhaps even to destroy the installation.

Turning of his laptop, he stood picking up his black suit jacket and putting it on he looked at himself in the mirror.

In addition to the black suit jacket he wore matching trousers and shoes, a white waistcoat with red flowing patterns and a matching red tie . Realising something was missing he ran up one of the many flights of stairs in his mansion to his bedroom.

Once arriving he found what he desired a black polished walking cane with a silver top engraved with the Ashford insignia and a black cloak with several knives of varying sizes hidden inside it. While many others would consider his clothing unusual, Alastor could not see any problem it was just how he had been brought up. In the lap of luxury.

If there was one thing Alastor believed in it was to always look your best when you are about to kill several people and perhaps even monsters.

Satisfied he once again looked at himself in the mirror grimly, then set off for his private jet.

-------Talino Island/ The Radiant Garden Hotel--------

Chris was on his way up from the hotel shop, Jill had, had a craving for Galaxy and ordered him down to get it. After purchasing said chocolate he was on his way out when he noticed that the Elevator was already in use and all the way up on his floor at the very top of the building and being the impatient man he was he decided to take the stairs.

Once up to his floor walking down the lengthy corridor he realised their hotel room was open.

Out of habit he cautiously approached the door making as little noise as possible, slowly nudging the door open he seen Jill lying on the floor unconscious rushing to her side and taking her in his arms he softly shook her.

"jilly oh please wake up jilly"

and she did just that moaning slightly at the pain in her head where she had been hit. Chris sighed in relief

"What happened who did this Jill"

"Men… in gasmasks…..took Mike"

She suddenly sat up

"Oh my god they took Mike"

Chris's original fear caused by his wife's injuries were trebled by this information glancing quickly around the room he noticed a letter lying on the bedside table, gently laying Jill on said bed he picked the letter up opening it quickly

Redfield

I take it by now even your tiny mind has grasped the severity of the situation. your son will be the subject in a little experiment being carried in one of our secret installations you are of course invited to take part

W

Underneath were a set of co-ordinates

Chris picked up the phone and dialled Clairs Room number

"Clair"

she sounded groggy

"chris is that you, DO YOU HAVE A CLOCK IN YOUR ROOM"

"Clair Mikes been kidnapped"

TBC

Blackobsideon: you're an evil bastard do you know that Wesker

Wesker: grins evilly I know

Blackobsideon: well no dinner for you

Wesker: awwww

Blackobsideon: well what did you guys think. Please read and review and if you have any suggestions concerning the story please do include them


	4. Plans succumb to chaos

Chapter 4 "Of infiltrations and unexpected meetings"

Installation 34 "the glittered Tiger"/ Subject holding cells

Mike was cold, terrified and alone. Several men in black gear had taken him from his apartment and hit his mum. Now after a long helicopter trip he had been thrown into a cold prison cell.

Trying his best not to cry he huddled up in a corner shivering and wanting nothing more than his mommy and daddy.

Footsteps out in the corridor and then the cell door opened and a tall man in a black suit entered with a man in a white lab coat behind him.

Walking into the room behind his boss Wesker, Stuart was anxious to see who would have to suffer these experiments. When his eyes fell on the small boy huddled in the corner he was horrified there was no way he could subject this young child to such horrors.

Wesker however smiled coldly, hardly suppressing his glee at seeing this child nearly brought to tears. It sickened Stuart greatly. He had to try and save this child

"Dr Whitmore I want this child brought to the front of the queue for testing the oh lets say the G-virus

Stuart's chest tightened at this "G" would cause the wildest mutations in the shortest amount of time

"Sir I believe that well I think that with a child this young it would be more appropriate no it would be more useful to test this child with an original strain of the progenitor virus

Weskers eyes hardened at this

"Why"

"Well a child this young still produces the necessary anti-stress hormones required to form a stable bond with the virus"

Stuart was sure that because the progenitor was generally unreactive in all but a few carriers that this could greatly increase the chance of the child's survival.

Wesker looked sceptical for a few seconds and Stuart thought that he wasn't going to buy it.

"Very well then Dr I want the preliminary report on my desk within the next 5 hours"

"Of course sir"

All this time Mike had been staring at these two strangers, his eyes wide open in fear. The man dressed in black terrified him and he didn't know why.

He REALLY wanted his mommy and daddy.

----50,000 Ft above the Atlantic Ocean----

Chris sat in the co-pilots seat staring into space. The past 5 hours had gone by quicker than he could have previously thought possible. Four minutes after he had told Clair the entire team had gathered in the lobby area of the hotel to find that the two receptionists were dead, a bullet in each of their heads.

Jill who had suffered only a minor head injury was already back on her feet running around much to Rebecca's annoyance who was busy trying to get her to lie back down.

Billy and Steve using the co-ordinates gained from the letter and combining them with a map had discovered the whereabouts of an Umbrella base.

Barry had asked to be excused for a moment so that he could go out to his car. Two minutes later he had returned with four caseloads of guns and five bulletproof vests. The rest of the team had stopped what they were doing to stare in shock. Barry had merely stated that he always travelled prepared.

Suddenly brought back to the present by Barrys voice Chris looked up at him

"Look Chris we will find him and we will save him ok?"

Chris attempted a smile at Barry's attempts to cheer him up

"Thanks Barry, im going back in there to run over the plan with the rest of the guys will you be ok on your own"

"Yeah go ahead buddy"

"Entering the passengers cabin Chris first saw Jill fidgeting on her chair with Clair and Rebecca both trying to cheer her up.

Both were failing miserably.

"Come on honey it'll be ok" Clair reassured

"No it wont be my babies all alone he cant survive he's only a six year old boy!"

Chris moved closer and wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his shoulder

"Its gonna be ok honey I promise we'll get him back.

Installation 34/ the glittered Tiger.

Wesker was furious a virus had been transmitted from one of the other Umbrella installations "the opal" and now all of the systems in the entire facility were down everything but the power for doors and lights. That meant all of the experiments were free to roam the corridors

"DAM get me this system operational in 10 minutes"

The technician this was addressed to fluttered like a leaf in the face of this mans fury

"bbb but sir I cccant"

Wesker growled before zipping across the room delivering a rocket punch directly to the mans stomach sending him through the opposite wall.

"Does anyone else have problems with 10 minutes"?

The technicians watching in fear suddenly bursting into a flurry of action each at their own terminal.

"Good"

B4/labs

Stuart Whitmore was in a panic. Power had suddenly been lost to the containment cells and the experiments had already killed several of his fellow scientists. But being a man of common sense he had grabbed several Vials of Salus and a handgun from his drawer he bolted for the armoury the room with the thickest door he could think of.

Walking slowly down the corridors he could hear nothing but screams in the distance

As he made it to the door he heard screams at the end of the corridor and as he looked up he seen three of his colleagues running towards him with several of the green and scaly MA-121's, nicknamed "Hunters" in close pursuit.

One of the hunters pounced on a fleeing male scientist skewering him on its outstretched claws a fountain of gore spewing from his chest and a silent scream on his lips.

Seeing this caused Stuart to start fumbling with this key card while listening to the frenzied beating of his heart. Finally getting it into the reader the door opened, Thank god power was still being supplied.

Quickly rushing through he looked back out. To suddenly have something push past him into the room, the door closing behind them plunging him into darkness with only the sound of his heavy breathing.

And something else's.

"Who's there"?

There was silence for a few moments when suddenly a female voice answered him

"Relax I'm human"

Heaving a heavy sigh of relief Stuart flipped the light switch and a beautiful young scientist came into view.

Wearing a similar lab coat to his own she had shoulder length brown hair and very dark brown eyes. He recognised her as Dr Maria Adel a pleasant scientist he always got along with.

"What's going on out there Whitmore"?

Stuart pressed his ear to the door he could hear the Hunters scratching at the door but the armoury doors where incredibly thick and sturdy.

"Its alright they cant get in here. Are you all right?"

"Im fine but those other two"

She looked grim but suddenly got up, picking up a magnum and several boxes of ammo

"Im not going to die here"

----Subject holding cells-----

Mike was now even more terrified he could hear screams of terror and pain coming from just outside his door. Huddling up in the corner of his cell he waited until the screams stopped suddenly, replaced by growling and heavy footsteps.

His breathing became more panicked as the footsteps approached until they were just outside his room.

He made silent whimpers crying to himself and whatever was outside seemed to have heard this as a terrifying screech sounded just outside the door.

Suddenly a claw shot through the door and then another. Mike stared in awed terror as the door was pulled off its hinges by a large green, scaly creature that stared at him with a terrible fury in its eyes.

It began to advance on him slowly making little hissing noises with each step until it was just inside the room then when it was sure that its prey wasn't going anywhere it let out a terrible screech and lunged at the boy.

Mike closed his eyes and waited for his premature death. But nothing happened. Opening his eyes he could see the creature struggling in the grip of a man in a black cloak.

Holding it by the scruff of the neck with one hand the man looked disappointedly at the creature

"Now now my scaly friend show some manners"

The hunter struggled violently trying to claw at the man until, obviously growing tired the man launched it through the opposite wall killing it instantly.

Mike once more stared in awe at his saviour, his caped crusader

"You saved me thanks so much"

After saying this the young lad sprang to his feet giving the man a hug

"What's your name"?

"Uh I'm Alastor pleased to meet you"

Alastor obviously had no experience with children and could only stare uncomfortably at the young child clinging to his waist.

"I'm Mike pleased to metcha"

"Right well ill see you later mike"

As he turned to leave he realised Mike had not let go

"You cant leave me hear on my own"

Sighing in defeat Alastor beckoned the child to follow him

"I like your hair and your cape how much did it cost? Where are you from? That's a nice walking stick. What was that monster that tried to eat me? Where are we?

Alastor sighed again; this mission was going to take a lot more than he had originally thought.

TBC

Blackobsideon: hello there I'm afraid Wesker had to step out to get his hair done so he will now be replaced by the much more socially capable NEMESIS

Nemesis: STARSSS

Blackobsideon: yes the man is useless

Nemesis: STARSSS

Blackobsideon: Your right, absolutely no talent

Nemesis: STARSSS

Blackobsideon: ok I'll address the audience. Well there's another chapter please R&R and as always I'm open to suggestions BYE

Nemesis: STARSSSSSSSS

Blackobsideon: yes yes ok Nemesis says goodbye as well.


End file.
